coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Cole
Mary Cole (née Taylor) is a character in Coronation Street and is the best friend of Norris Cole, Emily Bishop and Rita Tanner, as well as Dev Alahan whom she works for as a nanny to her kids. Since she was found to have had a long lost son and grandson, a more obsessed side to the character has emerged. Biography Backstory Mary was born to an overbearing and vindictive woman named Maureen. What became of Mary's father is unknown. In her childhood Mary would be bullied for her strange and eccentric behaviour and referred to as "Scary Mary". In 1984 when Mary was 14 she dated the children of a local and well respected minister, but things took a dark turn when one night when he drove her home he pulled over the car and had sexual intercourse with her. Mary ended up getting pregnant, something which her mother found disappointing. After Mary gave birth (at home, with no one knowing) the baby was left outside a hospital, where he would be found by a nurse and named. As Maureen got older, Mary ended up becoming her carer. 2008- In November 2008 Mary was a competition addict and found herself competing against a man named Norris Cole. The pair met up with each other and hit it off well, with Mary having an affection of sorts for Norris. A few months later Mary claimed her mother had passed away, and desired to go traveling around the world in her motor-home that she won. When Norris joined her for dinner in her motor-home, Mary started to drink and became over the top and somewhat excited, which surprised Norris. She attempted to make a move on him, which caused Norris to knock her over and escape. Mary ended up leaving the street alone in May 2009 as Norris couldn't bear leaving, although he did have some regret seeing Mary drive off. After spending the rest of the year traveling Mary eventually returned to Weatherfield in January 2010. When finding that Norris had won a competition with Emily Bishop's niece Freda Burgess she grew jealous after seeing a photo of them in the paper. She turned up at the Kabin, and Norris revealed that Freda was simply a friend. Mary was relieved by this, and started remaining in the area. A few months later Mary won a holiday to a cottage and invited Norris to come with her, which he accepted. But it became clear Mary was slightly unhinged and believed her and Norris were a couple and soon to be married, even bringing her wedding dress to the cottage. Norris got spooked especially when Mary became dominating. When he sprained his leg trying to escape she kept Norris at the cottage until it heals. Norris believed Mary was going to poison him and swapped their plates when she wasn't looking, causing her to choke on olives (which she didn't like) and get upset. The next morning, Norris caught her hacking wood in the back garden in frustration. Mary was caught speaking to her mother on the phone, which spooked Norris as he still believed her to be dead and believed Mary has completely snapped. Norris managed to call the police and they came to arrest Mary, although she got released over the "misunderstanding" and it transpired that her mother was in fact still alive. Mary tried to reconcile things with Norris, but he accused her of being a fantasist. Despite this though they made up quickly, and only a few weeks after the incident went to watch the trial of Gail McIntyre together and share gossip. Background information *Mary was originally introduced as a mere guest character who appeared as a competition addict who befriended Norris Cole. Her role was extended and the character later departed in May 2009, six-months since her introduction. The character returned full-time at the beginning of January 2010 and became a regular part. *Patti Clare (who plays Mary) is the real life best friend of Malcolm Hebden who plays Norris Cole. *The character is mostly used for comedy relief in the show, especially when it concerns telling outrageous tales about her mother's alleged past experiences. However the character does have glimmer of serious topics, such as when she mentioned being bullied in 2013, and in December 2016 she was given a storyline when it was revealed she had slept with a man when underage. Trivia Mary's age debate: It is assumed that Mary was born in 1974 as she recently said she was 40, which surprised others as they guessed she was older. She said she was 14 when she had a son after she was raped, so about 1988 or 1989, but in December 2016 she said it was 32 years ago, so around 1984. This makes Mary born in about 1970. She may have been lying about her age in 2014, saying she was 40 when she was 44. In the episode broadcast 16 December 2016, 1984 was said to be the year Jude was born, meaning Mary was born a few years earlier than her assumed birthday of 1974. Memorable info Appearances: 26 November 2008–15 May 2009, 8 January 2010– Born: 1970 Parents: Maureen Taylor Siblings: Spouse: Children: Jude Appleton (1984) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2008. Category:Cafe Staff Category:Newsagents Category:1970 Births Category:Florists Category:2017 Marriages Category:Cole family Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters